The present invention relates to a discharge electrode structure, and more particularly to a discharge electrode including integrally formed discharge needles for easily achieving ionic equilibrium. The discharge electrode is applicable to a static-eliminating device.
FIGS. 1a, 1b and 2 show a commercially available discharge electrode applicable to static-eliminating device. In FIG. 1a, the discharge electrode includes a conductive rod 30 implanted with discharge needles 31 at equal intervals. In order to achieve optimal discharge efficiency, the distances between the respective discharge needles are strictly controlled to be equal to each other. In addition, the heights of the discharge needles projecting from the conductive rod 30 are also strictly controlled to be equal to each other. The tail ends of the discharge needles 31 are ground planely. One end of the conductive rod 30 is added with a positive electrode 33 and the upper side of the tips of the discharge needles 31 are connected with an electrode panel 32 with negative electrode 34 (as shown in FIG. 1b). Accordingly, the discharge needles will discharge from the tips and create a great amount of free electrons and ions to eliminate the static electricity.
FIG. 2 shows an existing tip discharge electrode including an elongated electrode shaft 40 formed with thread holes 41 at equal intervals. A discharge needle 42 is screwed into each thread hole 41. One end of the discharge needle 42 is formed with outer thread 43. A root section of the thread 43 is milled with a stopper nut 44 with a certain thickness. The other end of the discharge needle 42 is milled into a sharp conic section 45. Such discharge needle is able to achieve better electric field and discharging effect. However, the manufacturing procedure is quite complicated.
It is known from the above that the conventional discharge electrode is manufactured by a quite complicated procedure under strict control of accuracy. Therefore, the production efficiency can be hardly promoted.